Los de la otra Dimensión II
by Akari Yumei
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Inglaterra conociera no sólo a su contra parte, sino a los de todo el G8, y Estados Unidos fuera el principal causante de esto? Pues ahora lo saben. Cómo un simple error cambia la vida de las naciones. (En pausa por tiempo indefinido)


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de sus dueños.

Gracias a **NyoRusJap2P** esto pudo ser posible ¿Y por qué? Verán, si ella no hubiera pedido derechos de autor para poder hacer una secuela de "Los de la otra Dimensión" probablemente yo jamás hubiera sacado la energía para hacerlo y resulta que esta muchacha tenía unas ideas que simplemente no pude ignorar. Hablando terminamos trabajando juntas para lograr esta segunda parte. Así que denle gracias también a ella por favor.

Si gustan pueden pasar por mi perfil y encontrarán un link del canal de ella. Espero lo disfruten, y muchas gracias por leer de antemano.

* * *

_La sonrisa de Arthur no se la quitaba nadie, sus ojos verdes tarde o temprano se volverían celestes adornados de brillos malvas, todo su nuevo cuerpo se acoplaría a su alma llena de locura, pasaría poco para que sucediera lo mismo con los demás._

_Tenían el control de dos dimensiones, lograron cometer sus planes. Ya no había vuelta atrás, la resignación fue casi instantánea para esas naciones frente a los de la otra dimensión._

.

**Los de la otra Dimensión II**

**Capítulo 1: Con Lobos Salvajes**

Se quejaba Francia, ya bastante herido y a punto de desfallecer: ―A-Ahg, esto no pue-de ser…

Recibió un nuevo golpe por parte del, ahora, representante de Gran Bretaña, Arthur no dejaba de atacarlo vez tras vez, desde que había podido recuperar la vitalidad de ese cuerpo que usaba como suyo. Las naciones natales de esa dimensión tenían que luchar día a día con los que eran sus compañeros, que no hacían más que pelear por dominarlos.

En el momento que se dieron cuenta que sus amigos habían quedado en el lugar opuesto al que les correspondía, la resignación les llegó casi instantánea, sin embargo, conservaban la esperanza de volverles a ver. Además, no podían dejarse dominar así como así por los otros; quién sabe qué harían esos desquiciados si los dominaran del todo. Había que recordar, que no era como si solamente fueran ellos quienes recibirían las consecuencias, todas las personas de su nación dependían del que fuera su representante y viceversa.

De hecho, la gente de Inglaterra parecía volverse cada vez más enferma mentalmente, mientras Arthur empezaba a verse más como era en su antiguo cuerpo, las mechas de su cabello se volvían más extravagantes, de un rubio casi fosforescente, sus ojos se aclaraban tornándose azul cielo con los peculiares brillos malva. Aunque era sólo una parte apenas, ya se veía bastante como él, las ropas que actualmente usaba eran algo que reflejaba bastante su persona.

Francia llegó derrotado con su gobernante, una vez que recuperó la conciencia, éste le extendió sobre la mesa el documento que tanto temía ver.

―No hay más remedio, de ahora en adelante, serás subordinado de…

― ¡No!― exclamó horrorizado ―No puede ser así, v-voy a volver a…

―Francia, ―le llamó severamente su superior― No puedes seguir peleando, se razonable ¿Sabes cuántas personas han muerto hoy? Mira tus heridas, son demasiado graves, no podrás ganarle; por más que te esfuerces sólo perderás más si seguimos negándonos.

Francia miró su cuerpo mallugado, lleno de moretones y varios cortes que no podía negar que eran bastante graves, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero le dolía más su resquebrajado espíritu. Volvió la vista a su nación devastada, cientos de hogares destruidos en todo sentido; personas ya inertes en un camino que se dirigía hacia donde actualmente parecía como si la sangre le llamara desde el suelo. Pidió perdón mirando la escena.

―Llegaron hasta aquí, entonces, por eso no tuvo más opción que ceder, ¿Cierto?― se dirigió a su superior con tristeza, sentía su corazón verdaderamente herido al ver tan devastada a París.

Por su parte Arthur se carcajeaba viendo obtenido su objetivo, debía de admitir que ese francesillo le costó trabajo, mas se sentía bien, ahora dominaba una muy buena parte del globo; aunque fuesen colonias, era una sensación de poder agradable el tener todas esas colonias. Suyo todo de su lado del océano y hasta un poco más. Dominaba a Irlanda; a los países nórdicos, a pesar de la gran resistencia que ofrecieron; a Bélgica y sus hermanos, Luxemburgo y Holanda; y los países bálticos también eran sus subordinados.

Los otros que llegaron de la otra dimensión no se habían quedado atrás, casi el resto de Europa eran colonia alemana, exceptuando a Eslovenia, Croacia, Albania, Grecia, España y Portugal, que eran colonias italianas igual que gran parte norte de África y algunos otros países como Turquía y Arabia Saudita. Kiku había obtenido de colonias a todo el resto de la familia oriental y a Australia; constantemente atacaba a Rusia, que peleaba sin ni un respiro, para defender por ambos lados de sus fronteras, ya que Ludwig tampoco lo dejaba en paz. Por último, Alfred tenía bajo su potestad casi todo el continente americano, aunque bastante inestable, ya que los americanos se aferraban firmemente a su libertad, y los que llegaba a derrotar eran subordinados bastante rebeldes.

Arthur y Alfred eran realmente crueles, a Rusia ya le estaba preocupando caer bajo su custodia, le dolía, aunque no lo aparentara, ver cómo sus amigos eran torturados, en el poco tiempo que tenían de ser colonias les había visto con golpizas y hasta heridas graves frecuentemente, China, sus hermanas, eran algunos de los que más le dolían. Los bálticos le suplicaban ayuda aunque eso significara volver a su casa y servirle, preferían cualquier cosa antes que el inglés loco que los torturaba día y noche burlándose de ello estruendosamente; no era que no quisiera ayudarles, de hecho incluso le convendría tener a alguien que le ayudara, pero apenas podía con los dos que lo traían de un lado a otro como para volver a tener en su contra a Arthur, quien en un principio le había quitado a los bálticos en peleas espantosas que le dejaron bastante herido. Él no sabía cuánto más podría resistir.

El mundo luchaba contra los invasores, luchaba por no ser dominado por el horror y la crueldad de aquellos lobos salvajes que eran la locura encarnada.

Por otro lado. Canadá recién colgaba el teléfono, la noticia no tardó en llegarle, Francia ahora es colonia británica. Derramó varias lágrimas, si tan solo se hubiera esforzado más cuando pelearon contra ellos aquella noche ¿Podrían haberlo logrado? No dejaba de culparse por el suplicio que todos estaban viviendo en ese momento, si todos eran así en la otra dimensión ¿Qué habría pasado con sus amigos? Deseaba con todo su corazón que estuvieran bien.

Canadá se sentía angustiado por otros motivos, si bien su hermano y los demás estaban en la otra dimensión, tenía bien sabido que la resistencia que opusieron los hermanos de Inglaterra ante Arthur no fueron del todo reales. Escocia, Gales y ambas Irlanda querían que el contraparte de su hermano pensara que fueron derrotados para vigilarlo. Hasta ahora él y Francia eran los únicos enterados, fue muy sigiloso, y muy riesgoso. Lo que el canadiense no sabía era si todo lo que los hermanos planeaban averiguar o hacer estaba resultando o no. Sólo queda esperar en ese mundo lleno de lobos provocando nada más que caos.

.


End file.
